The Forgotten Hero
by CalRizz
Summary: Halkeginia, land of fantasy, magic, dragons, elves ,etc. When a young boy suddenly found himself stranded in this mysterious place, what would he he do? No, it's not because he was summoned to become a familiar, yet by an Angelic Woman who left him stranded in this place. but for what? Save the world? bring balance? he don't even belong in this world... or is he? (Rated T for Teen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, hopefully you could spend your time reading this because I have something to say.**

 **I was never been a really good writer and I still am not one, but today I just have this urge to finish what I've started, this story is Re - Rewriten, Yes I've rewrite this story three times, and hopefully there won't be a fourth times, but I just wanna bring the best with my best capability even though my best isn't the best. And besides I've seen... no, we have all seen those stories where Saito our man protagonist in zero no tsukaima (it's a pretty old series by now) are replaced by an OC or someone else to be in the position of Louise's familiar, or there's the story about where Saito's coming into this world not alone but with a friend instead.**

 **The potential of the world of Halkeginia is too much of waste if I just put it the same like to original novel or anime series where the heroes gets the girl or in Saito's case All the girls(or almost, he could get it if he wanted to) and his friend even sometimes fight alonside with the OC along the story, yet I don't want this to be generic story about a new guy that doesn't really does anything asides from a minor changes here and there and even if he wasn't there at the first place the story still could carry on. So I've decided i'm gonna make my own tales based in Halkeginia, my own character in the same timeline as the original story but different way and a different path, they would come across each other once in a while and my story isn't focused on the love story like Saito and Louise, I wanted my story to be a tales about Friendship, Adventure, Brotherhood, Tragedy, Love, Family, and Struggle. So in the end after you've finished this chapter, it would be much appreciated if you would leave a review but please hehe, go easy on me cause I'm still learning like we are all, no one is perfect yet we tried to be one, hopefully you like this story and I'll see you NOW LETS GO!**

* * *

 _In the far land of Halkeginia There's this story about a teenage guy who mysteriously disappeared from his home world from a portal that appeared out of nowhere into this mysterious foreign land to become a certain girl familiar and end up as a hero in this world, along with his girl aka master, his friends, his own mansion and his own harem… But I guess you already know about that story… but there is another person. What? What do you mean by who is it? *sigh* Well… I guess there's a reason why he's called "The Forgotten Hero" and since you have no clue about him, let's get into his journey already._

Tokyo, Japan 06/23/2006 **(The Original story never validate what years does it take places on so I just assume it must be around 2006 when the Anime series started)**

"Oh god…" said this guy, the name is Minatsu Kito, 17 years old, a pretty well looking young man with medium dark hair and two hazel eyes who's also a NEET, yes… aaaand he is in trouble after he broke his PC monitor by accident

*Flashback*

"What!? What do you mean you haven't pay the bills? I got a game with my friends this evening, without internet I couldn't- What? What do you mean since when do I have friends!? OF COURSE I DO _well… online friends_ but- whatever that's not the case!" He said madly on his phone, he called his Sister after he couldn't connect to the internet and found out his big sister hasn't pay the bills.

"TONIGHT? Nonono that's impossible Sis- Sis? SIS?! OH HELL NO" he said madly hitting his desk which cause his desk to fell off along with his Monitor with a crack

"…" Silence "NOOOO!"

*Flashback over*

"…No internet, no game and now… No monitor…I hate my life…" he said while walking like a zombie, well since he broke his monitor now he needs to fix it… or at least try by asking it to the service station.

"Whoaa hey hey hey isn't that Minatsu Kito my old friend…" said a scary looking guy with his spiky blonde hair from an alleyway.

" _Ahh shit_ " whispered Kito while the spiky dude approach slowly in his black leather jacket "where are you going hmm?" he said

Meanwhile Kito is being intimidated, usually he would just comply if he ask anything or ignore if he said anything to avoid any trouble "What do you want Shinji?" Said Kito sharp in both tone and glare

"haa? What's with the look there? Just saying hi to my little pal and my best man whenever I need him" he said but Kito since he's having a bad day already respond with "Listen Shinji I got no money on me right now, I'm having a bad day already so if you'll excuse me" while trying to walk away when a hand grab his shoulder hard enough it shock him to the core

"Why are you talking to me like that? I thought we were friends?" Said Shinji calmly yet intimidating "now hand it over"

Kito having a bad day already is about to get worse from this, he snapped and shout "I SAID I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Smacking his bag onto Shinji's head and making run of it then realize… He's not alone

"Urrrgh… YOU PEACE OF SHIT GET HIM!" Shout Shinji angered telling his gang pals to chase Kito down, and our man Kito's making a run of it "Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT" He said he hasn't that realized he dropped his bag along with his monitor but right now he's running with fear out of his life so he doesn't have the time to think about some old broken monitor

Running across the street on to a nearby park with bad guys with killing intentions, or at least that's what in his mind right now. From a field to a places where trees are everywhere suddenly he saw something that he never expected

"What..?" still catching his breath from the running, he come across a weird looking green circle who appears to be a portal or some sort on the ground "KITO YOU'RE DEAD" suddenly Shinji and his gangs was right on his tail not too far from him

Caught off guard by the sudden presence of spiky dude and his pal behind him, he tried to make a run only to get tripped from a nearby rock and got hit by a stone on his head behind him.

"Ack-" he fell into the ground and just spot on fell into the portal as he passed out from the hit on his back earlier and disappear into the abyss without a trail

"…huh…Where did he go?" Shinji wonder while looking around to no avail.

 _Inside the Abyss_

A certain looking young ma- oh wait that's just Kito, well with blood flowing from his back head from his hit earlier, with half consciousness she he tried to open his eye and only seeing darkness around him

Unable to think what happened and losing blood directly from his head, it starts to get harder to keep his eyes open. When suddenly a light appear from a distance and from the light appear a lady with long blonde hair and her white silk smooth skin approaching Kito.

"Forgive me…" she said with sadness "I must take you away from your world, but I need your help to save my world, place where I'm from… place where I belong" she said

With her soft hand, she touch Kito on the back of his head and a light appeared from her hand, magically healing his wound and stopping his blood loss

"huuuh…" Kito mumbled in half consciousness, unable to see the person right in front of him clearly when she said "You're our only hope to bring balance, my only hope… go my hero please save us… thank you and goodbye" she said when suddenly all darkness around turn into a white bright light and he close his eyes.

Halkeginia, Tristania Academy of Magic

 _Somewhere in a field_

Our young guy Kito wakes up from his short slumber, he opened his eyes slowly to see the sun shining bright on him 'what? What's going on?' he thought "Aww… my head hurts!" He felt pain on his head, yet the wound was no more "what did just hit me? Huh? Where am I?" he ask himself try to look around him to see a wide green field and a grey wall

"A wall? What is this-"he stand shocked when he saw a weird looking tower behind him almost old in design "No way… last time I was in a park!" he look around simultaneously to see he was in no park and yet to realize he's not in japan no more.

"Hey you there!" he heard someone shouting in unknown yet familiar language **(Imagine this guy speaking in French, since I don't know French I can't help it)** he look at the source of the voice to which he found a foreign looking guy in a weird medieval uniform and a sword strapped to his waist

"Who are you what are you doing here?" he asked, Now Kito realized why it sound familiar, it's French and he's in trouble since he speak no French "oh no… Umm hey ano…" he said "do you speak Japanese in some case?" said Kito in Japanese which only give a look of confused in the face of the guard

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" he ask again in french again, Kito trying to find a way to communicate try another attempt with a different language "How about English, do you speak English by any case please tell me you do…" Said Kito desperate

"Oh I-I don't know what you mean by umm… English but I do now Albians" answered the guard

Kito were glad he speak English since he does as well and actually he's pretty fluent at it. But it troubles him that the guard don't know English yet actually speaking English "W-what do you mean you don't know English? You're speaking English" responded Kito

"It's Albians and it doesn't matter, what matters is who are you? And what are you doing here in this Tristain Academy of Magic?" He asked again getting more serious by every word he said

"I-I don't know, I mean I know who I am but I don't know where I am right now and What Is this Tristan- Tristana, Tristania academy of Aagh- whatever and did you say MAGIC?" Asked Kito back at him

"Don't play to be fool at me right now, you have to come with me!" He said about to arrest Kito when suddenly an explosion was heard nearby which cause both to jump

"W-what was that?" Asked Kito having no clue "was that your doing!?" He asked suddenly with threatening expression

"W-what nonono it's not me, I don't even know what is this place!" Responded Kito before he was taken by the guard "No wait please I didn't do anything I SWEAR!"

Kito Try his best to justify himself but the guard only respon is "shut up or I'll shut you down" and that's enough to silence him off, Kito couldn't fight back and even if he tried, the guard is taller, bigger and armed, around 6'2 while he's only 5'9.

While taking Kito away, the guard approach the source of the explosion on the next field where there are a lots of people wearing robe circling around what seems to be a smoke where the explosion was coming from

"You stay with me and don't go anywhere or I'll hunt you myself" he said, and Kito response is? Just three simple nod, no comment.

"What's going on here Professor?" ask the guard to the nearby people who seems to be nowhere near older than Kito himself maybe even younger

"Captain Oliver! there's nothing to worry about, everything is under control, just my students carrying their familiar summoningl" said a bald looking guy with glasses "I see,what about the explosion?" asked the guard who's name are Oliver

"Oh it's just one of my students , she was doing her part of the ritual when an explosion came by after she done her spell and then there's that boy right there appeared wearing that weird clothes" the professor said while pointing his finger toward a certain black haired boy wearing a blue hoodie

'Huh weird clothes… that's a jacket! With a blue hoodie how come- wait magic what is this? Is this some kind of a dream or is this real? What is this Place?' that's what in Kito's mind the whole time student wearing robe, professor who's teaching magic, and somehow they're speaking French and English yet know it as Albians instead.

Then half if not all of the students was laughing at a certain pink haired girl in the middle of the field, she yelled in response to the laughter around her but since she's speaking in foreign language Kito has no idea what she's talking about. But then "Hoy Cotto matte-"the guy in blue jacket stop midway when the pink haired girl yelled at him

'Japanese?! Was he speaking Japanese?' Thought Kito "HEY!" And then Kito yelled at him to get his attention but it got everyone attention instead

"Did you just speak Japanese!?" Said Kito, the guy in blue jacket widen his eyes "Wait, you speak Japanese to?" he responded

"I am! what do you think I'm speaking here, where the hell are- Ackh" Kito stopped midway when Oliver the guard choke him out, not too hard but prevent him from speaking any further and start carrying him away "I'm sorry about him excuse me!" excuse Oliver the guard to the Professor and take his leave dragging Kito on his hand.

Kito tried to break free but his hand are no match to the oliver's muscled hand, once they're away enough he let him go "urghh… What was that for!?" asked Kito

"You're making a commotion!" he responded

"What no I was just talking to that guy back then, he speak the same language as I am, he may know where I am right now!" Said Kito in defense

"Maybe he does but I already told you you're in Tristain Academy of Magic, it's in the Kingdom of Tristain!" he said again

"What… you're saying this is not japan?" Kito said, shocked, about damn he found out.

"Huh… Japan…um what you are talking about?" said Oliver confused

"T-Tell me where am I!? Where am I? Is this earth!?" Kito said freaking out already while grabbing Oliver's collar

"Whoa! C-Calm down what's the matter with you!?" He responded in defense by pushing Kito's hand out from his collar

"What's with the commotion here Captain?" said a certain old voice from an old looking guy, No it's not that Gandalf looking guy, this guy is wearing the same guard uniform but he just look older around his 40-50.

"Chief Sir, it's just this boy, he appeared in the middle of the field right there and asking where he is right now, I told him but he doesn't listen how many times I told him" said Oliver

"At ease Captain, hey there boy you speak Albians?" said Chief

"I don't know any Albians but I know it's English… well for me at least" Responded Kito, Kito was expecting that this chief would call him out crazy yet "I see, well Captain let me handle him from here you just go and return to your post, dismissed! Come with me boy" are the respond that was given by him. "Yes sir" and Oliver the guard leaves the fray and back to his post.

 _Inside the Chief's office_

Our Young boy is currently being interrogated- I mean in question in return for an answer for every question he has, inside the room there's a desk in the middle 3 chairs 1 in front of a window which belong to the Chief and two on the other side of the desk for visitors.

Smells of wooden floors and hot tea that was being prepared by the Chief, and he prepares two cups one for Kito one for himself "Drink up boy, you must be exhausted" he offered

"T-thank you sir" responded Kito taking a sip out of the cup of tea on his hand while trying to calm down after what happened

"It's Marco, I'm the commanding Officer of Tristain 29th Guard division stationed in this academy and people call me Chief, what about you boy? What's your name?" he asked "My name is Minatsu Kito but you can call me Kito, sir"

"So Kito… about what Captain Oliver told me earlier… is that true?" asked the Chief calmly

Kito nodded his head "Yes sir, and I'm being honest, I don't know where I am, and all I can remember was I was being chased by a group of person in a park then everything is black… no wait… I think there's this woman but… I don't know it's all blurry, it could be just my imagination…" he said trying to get his memory back into his head, it was a blurry mess, everything is too incomprehensible.

"hm? What Woman if I may ask? Who is she?" he asked

"I don't know sir, no one that I've met before, she appeared out of nowhere but I can't remember where it was dark but she's so bright… oh she has this very bright blonde hair almost shiny and her skin… was almost as smooth as silk…" Said Kito

"Smooth? How do you know? Did you touch her?" he asked

"N-no sir it's nothing like that, she actually touch me… I think? I don't know I just have this… feeling of her touch but I can't remember…" ended Kito looking at his hand and taking another sip out of his cup of tea.

"And the next thing you know you woke up on the field right here in this Academy. Was that it?" he added

"Y-yes sir… a-are you going to put this into a report and… send me to a hospital or mental asylum?" asked Kito with worried spread all across his face and fear out of his voice.

There's a three seconds of silence and then "Hahaha no boy, It's just out of my curiosity and in fact, in this world where magic are common thing it's not that weird" he responded

"Magic?" Kito asked again

"aah I'll take it that magic is uncommon in your place, is that right?" he asked

"It's nonexistent actually sir but yes very uncommon" said Kito

"Well I don't know what happened to you boy, and I'm afraid I don't know how you end up here either…" he said, Kito frowned in disappointment while looking at his cup of hot tea, now warm.

"…but assuming you're from a different place I might as well help you with all I can, you see you're here in the Tristain Academy of Magic which is located in the kingdom of Tristania, one out of five kingdom in the land of Halkeginia, not the biggest but we're wealthy enough to take care of our own matter" he explained while taking out and giving a look at the map of the continent at Kito

"So I'm not in japan anymore…" Is Kito only response

"Unfortunately yes, you're not" responded the chief back "and since you have a place to stay how about a job?" he said

"Huh a job? I'm away from my home with no exact way to go back and you're offering me a job sir?" said Kito confused

"Not just a job, a new beginning, a place to stay, a place you can learn and decide where to go next but nonetheless a job, here in my division where you can stay boy" he said

"As a guard? In your division? But sir I have no training background, I'm just a normal guy-" said kito only to get respond with

"which is perfect, about training don't worry you'll get train by my men, they'll take care of you, we take care of each other here, so what do you say?" he ended with a smile

'The commander of a guard Division offering me a job to work as one of his men as a new beginning, should I take it or not? Is it the right choice? Will this give me an answer in the end?' Is what in Kito's mind

"Hmm what do you say boy is that yes?" Chief asked once again as Kito deep in his thought looked away at the window 'Maybe I should take it, I mean stranded on a foreign place with no place to live and no knowledge would be bad idea… I guess I'll take it' thought Kito as he looked back at Chief.

"Yes sir I'm in" with the look determination for a new beginning and to find the answer and maybe a way back home written all over his face

"Very well, welcome to the Division young soldier, the name is Marco, Commander of this 29th Guard Division but my men call me Chief" said Marco standing up offering a handshake as a deal sign with a smile.

And Kito stands from his chair and take his hand "Yes Chief!"

 _And so our young man Kito start his Journey in this land of Magic, a lot of trials and journey await for him, lessons are yet to be learn but in time he will slowly but surely, bonds will be made and broken, people will come and go, yet he must stay strong for what awaits in the end is a mystery yet uncover. And so there's the beginning of our Hero._

 _ **Chapter 1 Finished**_


	2. Chapter 2

The night has come, the sun has gone down and the sky has went dark with only the stars and the moons lighting up the sky (which is still dark) and Somewhere on a field in the Academy, there is this young boy- oh wait that is just Kito, he's still wearing his outfit from his home, a black with white strip hoodie. Brown jeans and black and white shoes.

Kito after his conversation with the Chief of the 29th Guard division of Tristain, has been offered to stay and work as a guard in the academy, not only Chief Marco offered him a job, but a place to stay just nearby outside the Academy, where the 29th Guard Division barrack's located.

"I guess I really am not in japan nor earth anymore…" he said while looking at the sky, it's dark but it's not like what he has ever seen before his entire life, the sky even though it was dark it's very bright with stars and especially what gives him the realization that he's not on earth anymore is the appearances of the two moon "aagrh how am I supposed to find a way back home… my sister is going to kill me…" he said

He's scared, obviously it's nothing that anyone would expect to find himself in a different world entirely, especially when it's a young 17 years old boy. Even though he said he's scared that his sister are going to kill him he's worried that they might have been worried so much, they might think he's missing or worse… _dead._

He misses his home already, he doesn't care if he doesn't have internet or monitor or even computer at home right now, he just want to go home. He misses his family, his sister, brother and his Father.

"Kito!" Kito heard a voice calling for him from behind, so he look and saw the guard earlier he met this afternoon, it was Oliver "what are you doing here again?" asked Oliver

"*sigh* just looking at the sky and realized how different this place compared to mine…" said Kito

"Really? I guess you haven't seen everything then, there must be a few things that is similar to your world jap- eeh… whatever it was called" said Oliver right next to Kito looking at the sky as well

"Maybe… what do you need Captain?" asked Kito looking at the guard who's standing right next to him

"It's Brian, Lieutenant Brian Oliver I know some people call me captain but I'm not, they just like to call me Captain cause I look like one, aside from that, Chief ordered me to take you to the barracks, you must be tired from all that's happened" Exclaimed Brian

"Yeah maybe I am tired, I could use some sleep" said Kito

"Listen Kito, I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have scared you that way" said Brian apologizing

"N-no it's fine, it's my fault to freak out like that anyway" said Kito

"Maybe, but who doesn't when they suddenly wakes up in a different world? Come on let's get going already" he said walking away, soon Kito follows from behind

They both walk outside heading towards a gate in the Academy where there are two guards waiting, after they let them pass they went out heading into the barracks nearby from the distance, you could see the smoke from the chimney and lights from the torch in the barracks from the windows.

"Why the barrack is outside the Academy Captain?" asked Kito curiously

"Hmm I don't know why, but it seems like the Academy was built before the barrack so there's no space inside the academy" he explained "And besides, those noblemen isn't going to be happy if we live so close next to them inside the Academy, maybe not all but most of them do" he said

"Noblemen? You mean the students?" Asked Kito

"Magician, those who can use and manipulate magic are Nobles, those that couldn't are us Commoner or… peasants as they would like to call us" explained Brian "Nobility is a pretty high status and because of their high status they treat us commoners like shit, well most of them not all of them, like for example Professor Colbert back then" he said

"That bald guy earlier?" asked Kito

"Yes, that bald guy is Professor Colbert, he's one of the few many professor and Nobles that are kind and respect each other no matter who it is, even me" he said as they're getting closer and closer to their destination until they've finally arrived "Here we are, home" said Brian as they stand in front of the building, it's a 3 story building with walls made out of bricks, and sign made out of cloth in blue say "29th Guard Division barracks" but in French, and a few tents and fire camp around the building with a few watch tower over here and there.

"Well not for me, beside it's… not that big, how many guards are there in this division?" said Kito

"Not exact sure, it used to be around 2000 or even more. but now it's more like a brigade I guess… around 100 or less, some people come and go when they got stationed on a different division, but not me or you or my squad, which put us to the topic that you're going to be in my squad" he said as they both enter the building through the front door.

"Your squad? Then you will be my-"Said Kito midway before Brian cut him off

"Yes I'm in charge and you'll be following my order, but for today your order are to take a rest for tonight, meet a few of your fellow squads and then get your training start tomorrow morning, and don't worry your squad mates speaks Albian or English in your case" Explained Brian "Kitchen's and mess hall on your left and you and your teams room is in the 7th door down this hallway right there, you got it? Good, good night" he said as he left to the second floor, probably got a few paperwork. Leaving Kito dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway

"Great…*sigh* 7th door down this hallway okay…" Said Kito as he step forward, as he arrived in front of the door he hears a few chatters coming from the other side of the door, opening it and saw four person inside the room staring at Kito, cause him to sweat a bit as he wasn't prepared for an awkward moment like this "uuh…Hi?" is all he said and then.

"Well you must be the new guy! Hi there I'm Thomas, a lot of people called me Tom but these guys calls me Tommy for some reason, nice to meet you" said Thomas offering a handshake which Kito accept, Thomas has this brown short clean haircut and stands around 6'1 wearing his white long sleeves shirt and dark brown pants

Then there's this girl who stands up from her bed and said "And I'm Vanessa, this is my sister Stephanie, Steph say hello" she said, she has this long scarlet hair and two dark green eyes

"Hello there" Said Stephanie from her bed, she has this ocean blue medium long hair and light green eyes, she and her sister Vanessa both has green eyes but her sister has darker color. She's around 5'5 and her big sister 5'8, the two are wearing the same shirts and pants, white shirts and black shorts, the only difference is the bigger sister has *ehem* bigger assets.

"And then there's this guy, the silence but deadly man Vasquez, oh he is also our best cook" said Thomas pointing at the fourth guy who's reading a book, he's wearing a black shirt with short sleeves, he also has this dark brown eyes and a medium curly blonde hair. "hey" is all he said, while Kito just smiled and nod at them all.

And when it's time, Kito introduce himself "Nice to meet you all, my name is Minatsu Kito, or just Kito if you would like" then they all smiled including Vasquez who put down his book after Kito told his name.

"Well then Kito, welcome to our squad, hope you enjoy your stay, you can take the empty bed right close to the window right there" Said Thomas, there a four beds, all bunk beds, so basically there are 8 spaces for people to sleep in this room.

Kito having no belongings with him just crash into his bed right away, Thomas smiling as he head to his bed while saying "It's not much, but it should be enough to sleep on, better than sleeping on top of a haystack right?"

*Meanwhile*

Another young guy in blue jacket is sleeping on the floor on top of a pile of haystack

"Hachooo!... uggh so cold" and he just sneezed.

*back to the barracks*

After all of the introductions from Kito's now squadmates, they all went to bed, one particular girl is a heavy snorer and she's sleeping right above Stephanie her little sister. It's huge difference between her and her sister. Vanessa is the carefree girl type who would stands up to anyone especially when it's involving her sister, doesn't act like a girl most of the timel, and love drinking or teasing their Lieutenant aka Brian the Captain and meanwhile her sister is the shy, little, kind girl type, she doesn't really like fighting, and she likes helping people because of her skill and knowledge on medical and herbs.

And then on the other side we have the two duo, Thomas and Vasquez, one is the all confident/happy/friendly type of guy and the other just doesn't really care… at all… well unless it comes to food or cooking, but he's a good guy nonetheless, doesn't talk much but would be happy to help when in needed and happy to beat a person when he needs it.

And then there's our guy, Minatsu Kito, he's not that shy, at least not always but since everything is still new to him he's trying to adjust to everything. He just got into this world and the next thing he knows is he's in a military division… sort off, it's just guard division or a brigade who were stationed to guard the Academy. It's all happening fast but not as fast as Kito's consciousness died out as he went to the land of dream after closing his eyes.

"… _please save our people…"_

 _The next Morning_

The sun Rise again in the horizon, sky's getting brighter, the birds chirping, and the commander Shouts Right next to Kito's ear "WAKE UP!"

"WHOAA… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?!" Asked Kito after he fell off from his bed looking at his commander who's laughing.

"Hahaha, You seems to be having a nice sleep, too bad I have to end it for you because it's morning already and breakfast ready downstairs, get yourself up a get ready to go to the Academy, you don't want to miss your first day at work right?" Said Brian jokingly, Kito's still trying to get his brain working doesn't seems too amused.

As Brian left, Kito realized this is not his bed, this is not his apartment and this is not his world "That's right… I'm not in japan anymore…" he said, rubbing his eyes and faces still with bed hair he head downstairs.

Down in the mess hall, he see a few guards that don't really know yet, and 5 familiar faces that he just met yesterday "Hey Kito over here" said one particular Friendly guy, that's right it's Thomas or Tommy. "Dear god Kito your hair is mess and your face looks like… I don't what it looks like but it's a mess nonetheless!" He added, the other two girls laugh a little and Vasquez just doesn't care

"Wash your face in the Kitchen, maybe there's a water but don't use the clean water, that's for drinking and cooking, use the one in the wooden bucket over there" Said Vasquez, Kito's nod and left to wash his face.

The other continued with their meal, a little bit of a chat here and there then Kito's back with a plate of food on his hand as he seat right next Brian, still sleepy but better than earlier.

"Hmph…hmm? Wow its good, who made these?" Asked Kito as his soul suddenly return to his body after he took a bite out of his meal

"Haha who else? This guy obviously I told you before!" Said Thomas as he fist bumping Vasquez right next to him who were seems to be enjoying his meal

"Yeah sure… thanks" Return Vasquez with a smile that live out short before he return to his meal, after that hey all finished their meal, then prepared to go to the academy for their shift.

"Hey Kito" Called Brian as Kito just finished his meal and Brian standing by the door "Get yourself ready, here's your sword, it's nothing much, just something we have in the armory, you should get yourself some armor but we need to go the town for that, for now just use what you have and… this a our guard so people know you're a guard in the Academy, not some random weirdo wandering around" he finished and left the mess hall.

Kito stands up and look at the sword and robe that was given by Brian 'whoa neat! The sword isn't much but better than nothing besides I've never wield a sword before!' Thought Kito with a grin, it's a white robe with the Guard logo on the back, the sword is just a medium Iron sword with sheathe and rope to strap it onto his back.

Kito exit the building with the morning sun shining bright down his faces, the wind buzzing around the grassland as he look around at such beauty, growing up in the city he has never such beauty before until now.

"Good morning Captain!" Said some guards at Brian as he just nodded and waved. Then another and another, even some villagers and traders who come across said hello, even at Kito himself as he just nod and wave as well. Kito never felt this warmth his entire, life he felt… welcomed, almost like at home but he know this is not his home, this is not his place.

"Captain good morning, how's your sleep?" Said a certain female, blonde hair, pretty tall around 6'0 in Guard uniform.

"Lieutenant, morning to you too and I'm not a captain, how many times do I have to tell you that we have the same rank Roselle?" Responded Brian jokingly but in French which Kito doesn't understand

"Aww come on Brian, I know but it fits you" she said "hmm? Who's' the new guy?" she asked pointing at Kito which caught him off guard.

"Oh Kito come here, Roselle this is Kito, he's in my squad from now, and he only speaks Albians by the way" said Brian

"Nice to meet you" said Kito as he's seen bowing at her, it raised the two lieutenant eyebrows.

"I'm Roselle, Lieutenant Roselle, good luck on your first day and don't let Brian scare you, he's not really that scary, See yaa~!" she said in french accent and left

"I-I'm not scary what- argh that bitch… anyway let's get going the others already ahead we should go to, come on" said Brian as he start going followed by Kito from behind.

As they arrived they could see the Academy, this time Kito realizing how huge this academy and the unusual architecture, he could also see a few people from guards, maids, students and some Teacher.

"Are there any classes today?" Said some students walking pass the two guards "hahaha did you forgot this is our day off? We're second year already" they said as they pass and the rest is unheard.

After that the two start going around the Academy, Brian telling each area and explain as best as he can, telling Kito what to do and what not to do. After their done Brian left as he needs to report to Commander Marco or in short Chief. Leaving Kito to wander alone.

'Alright Brian told me there's change of plans as today I need to get used to the academy environment first and then Training later this day, where should I go now?' He thought while walking down the hallway.

Nothing too unusual about the whole Academy, asides from the magic and how old everything seems compared to Kito's home world which is earth, students walking around, maids doing their job and guard… well guarding obviously 'Whoa what the hell is that!?' Oh yea there's an eyeball creature, and a red lizard breathing fire from its mouth walking besides students who seems to be their master.

Kito looking shocked and scared got a few attentions and laughter from the students, seeing creatures he has never seen before spook him as he start walking faster until he end up on a field, there he saw a lot more students, having some sort of picnic with maids around them and their creature besides them.

'W-what the hell…' Kito confused by what he's seeing shook his head and try to calm down "Different world... it's a different world Kito different-" Kito trying to calm himself by speaking to his heart when suddenly a girl voice was heard "What's different?" and it spook him out again

He looks at the source of the voice to see a girl in maid uniform and a dark straight hair down to her shoulder "Aah I'm sorry to scare you I didn't mean to" she apologized

"Nonono its fine I'm sorry I was just… not focused, you speak eng- umm… Albians" he said "Y-you must be one of the maids working here right?" asked Kito

"Yes I do, my name is Siesta and you are?" she asked

"Oh I'm Minatsu Kito, call me Kito, I'm a new guard here" he said with a huge grin

"Minatsu Kito? Strange you have a strange name just like familiar" she said, it caught Kito's interest

"Familiar?" he asked curiously

"Yes all second year student in this Academy have their own familiar, but her familiar is different, unlike the other she summoned a Human yesterday named Hiraga Saito, I met him before" she said, it surprised Kito

"Where is he?" he asked, he wants to know who this Saito person was

"He's right over there, you see him? He's bringing a cake to one of the students" she said pointing toward a young boy with dark hair and blue jacket 'That's him!' thought Kito

"Thanks Siesta!" he said as he hurried to meet this Saito person, leaving the Maid dumbfounded with no clue.

'Saito Hiraga! I knew it he's from Japan I've got to meet him' Kito in his mind thought as he run towards Saito. But before he could meet him, there's a commotion between Saito and a blonde students and it stop Kito on his track.

"What's going on?" wondered Kito as everyone starts to circle on the field around those two people

"Oh no… I think Sir Gramont is asking for a duel…" Said Siesta who followed Kito.

"A duel? Like a fight?" Said Kito

"Yes a fight, Duels in the Academy is forbidden but it says only for between Nobles, I don't know about a duel between a commoner and a Noble" she explained "Y-you should stop this !"

"M-me? I-I don't know about that… besides I don't speak umm… what's the language here in Tristain?" he asked while being embarrassed

"It's Gallish… how come you don't speak Gallish?" she asked

"Ehh… I come from a very far place" he said lying, well not really lying because he do come from a very far place. Then a certain pink haired student showed up after blondie boy left and start yelling at Saito while dragging him out of the field. "Eeh… Siesta can you do me a favor?" said Kito shyly

"Y-yes?" she answered

"I need your help to translate what they're saying back then, I don't get it all what they're saying, that's why I have no idea" he asked

"Ooh I see, Of course" she said then start explaining about what happen between Saito and Guiche, from the moment Saito offered his help to bring the cake to the conversation between the two.

Kito finally understood what is this all about was surprised, just because Saito was embarrassing Guiche in front of other students he gets mad and wanted to give a lesson to this peasants for not respecting Nobility in the Vestori Square. "What a loser, and seriously making two girl cries? He's the one who looks like the type to cheat on girls! Maybe he did, I don't know I'm not here to judge…" said Kito madly.

"Should we stop them?" asked Siesta

"Urrgh… this is my first day and we've got this… *sigh* I don't know maybe I should ask Brian… but where is he? By the moment I found him those two would be beating each other already…there's no time… ahh screw this Siesta you're coming let's go!" he said "Where's the Vestori Square?" he asked

"Right here follow me" she said leading the way and Kito following from behind.

 _Meanwhile in Professor Osmond Office_

"U-unbelievable… You're saying this rune is the same rune on that boy hand? Asked a certain old wizard, Professor Osmond with his appearance resembling Gandalf.

"Yes professor…" along with Professor Colbert who's showing his report about the incident regarding the event yesterday about Saito's appearance, and Miss Loungueville who's standing next to him.

"Miss Longueville I'm sorry…" said Osmond

"I understood" and she left the fray but not without catching a glimpse of the rune inside the book, as she's heading into the door there's a knock. Once she opened the door, there stands an aged figure in guard uniform, Commander Marco.

"Excuse me Principal…" he said while walking in, stopping Miss Loungeville on her track.

"I'm sorry commander but we're having-" said Osmond before he was cutted in by the Chief

"I understand Principal but I'm sure this is no less important than what you have" he explained, Chief felt glare behind him look to his back to see Miss loungeville was staring at him for a second and then left for the door and closing it. 'What is that woman doing here…' he thought.

"If you say so Commander, what is it that you want to say?" Said Osmond while rubbing his beard.

"Yesterday, I've already heard about Miss Valliere summoning a commoner as her familiar, but something similar yet strange also happening on that day…again" he said, giving the two professor their attention to the man "on the other field on the same day, there appears to be a boy from a different world who suddenly appeared." And the two professor remaining silence but shocked inside.

"How many has this happened since last time?" asked Osmond

"It's the fifth time for the last 5 years sir" said Chief "but there is something different with this one, he doesn't seems to know how he ended up here, his memories before he's on that field was blurry but he said he saw this, certain blonde woman" said Marco, instead of giving an answer it just raise question for the three gentlemen

"Any idea who this woman are? And where is this boy?" asked Colbert curiously as he fixes his glasses position.

"No unfortunately, he doesn't know that woman or met her before… or what her purpose on bringing him here" said Marco "And I've put him in one of my squad, he's still around and safe"

"It's… surprisingly odd… that familiar also showed up an unusual rune on his hand. Ah professor Osmond is it safe to-" said Colbert

"Yes Professor, I trust him very well you may proceed" responded Osmond

"Very well, the rune on his hand is… the rune of the legendary Gandalfr and it has never shown in any familiar like ever, at least for as long as I live, and adding with the appearance of another mysterious boy… what is happening? Could this lead to something?" asked Colbert

Marco staying silent as he look at the principal who has risen from his seat and looking at the window behind him "I wish nothing would happen Professor, Commander. But if there's something going out out there… we will know in time, for now let's hope for the best and may brimir protect us all" he finished

'Sasha…. What is the meaning of this…?' thought Marco

"… _It's our only hope…"_

 **Chapter 2 Finished**


End file.
